ROTBTD: Finding Love Again
by Queen Jellybean
Summary: This is a ROTBTD high school AU. Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack all have to face their worst nightmares sometime, right? Then why not when the Man in the Moon decides that they have to be tasked with normal people things like school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Okay, so like I know what I want to write for this as my very first crossover, just don't exactly know how to explain it though, it's like you know what you want to say but just don't know how to say it. **

**I don't own anything.**

It was a Saturday in late autumn, and the tree branches were bare A group of teenagers were walking along on the sidewalk to their favorite coffee shop on Main Street were all clad in sweaters and hats.

The group was greeted the all too familiar ring of the bell above the door of the coffee shop, welcoming them in and out of the cold. They sat in the corner near the window, away from the other shop patrons. A lean brown-haired boy is the first to sit down; he took the seat facing the window while the other lean boy sat across from him. The two still standing were female, a blonde-haired woman, and a fiery red head. The blonde sat facing the window next to the brunette and the red head next to the boy with very light hair.

A waitress came up to their table. "What would you like to order?" She asked, pulling out a pencil and pad of paper ready to take their orders.

"I'll have a hot cocoa," the light haired boy said, nods followed his answer in agreement.

"Whatcha drawin', Hiccup?" The fiery red asked the boy who was already submersed in a sheet of paper colored dark by many pencil marks.

"You, Jack, and the world behind you," he answered simply, not taking his eyes off the picture.

"Aww poo, not me?" The blonde asked the boy, Hiccup.

This made him look up from his drawing. "No, Rapunzel, you're not sitting over there, and I'm only drawing what's in front of me right now," he explained with no emotion in his voice before picking up his pencil again.

"Oh, okay," Rapunzel said shrugging the matter off, and playing with the long braid that was the length of her height.

Jack had been silent through the whole exchange. Bored, he summoned up some snow, and started to play with it.

"Jack," Rapunzel hissed, leaning closer to him, "You know the rules, no powers unless it's necessary."

"Oh come on, no one's going to catch me, I've done this millions of times before," he rolled his eyes at the matter.

"What if someone does happen to see ya this time?" The fiery red head, Merida asked in her thick Scottish accent.

"They won't" Jack reassured them.

"Yeah well, I don't think that North will take too kindly to having to relocate us for the umpteenth this year alone, right Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked her neighboring partner.

"Actually Jack, they have a point, and someone did see you," Hiccup pointed out.

"What? No one saw me, there is no one in this room right now," Jack retorted.

Hiccup stuck the eraser of his pencil out. "Right there dude, outside through the window," he said as a medium blonde girl was looking through the window¸ and then moved to open the coffee shop door.

"Aw man, I'm going back on the naughty list," Jack groaned as the bell above the door rung and the girl from outside walked in.

To the relief of the group she went up to the counter to order a coffee without even glancing their way.

"Must've read the window sign," Rapunzel acknowledged.

"Uh oh," Merida whispered to Jack," she looks just like you know who that someone lost."

"Yeah I agree, let's get the drinks and go," Jack whispered back, getting up from the table and walking to the counter.

"So Hiccup, tell me, what's it like to free fall?" Merida asked him in a desperate hope that he hadn't seen the girl.

"I've told you already before, why do you ask?" Hiccup eyed Merida curious as to why she brought the topic up.

"Oh, no reason, just wanted to know I guess," Merida fibbed quickly laughing it off.

"Hey, doesn't that look like tha-" Rapunzel began.

"No, no it certainly does not," Merida gave the other girl a death glare.

"Okay, so you're all acting strange," Hiccup commented, packing up his things.

Jack came back with a tray of hot cocoas. "Who's ready to get going, I know I am," he said a little too cheerily.

"Okay you guys, what's going on?" Hiccup asked, pulling his sweatshirt over his head.

"Oh my gosh! You're a fan of the Big Four too?" A female voice came from behind the group in the shop.

Hiccup turned around to come face to face with the blonde girl wearing a Big Four sweatshirt just like his. He stopped breathing for a second before asking, "Astrid?"

"Whoa okay, freaky, how do you know my name?" The girl, Astrid asked.

"Oh no, he didn't know that was your name, he just used to know someone with the same name who looked just like you," Jack explained, grabbing Hiccup's arm and dragging him out of the shop with Rapunzel and Merida behind them.

"W-what? W-who? H-how?" Hiccup tried to ask, he started to hyperventilate.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down dude, that wasn't her," Jack said shaking Hiccup into his senses.

"But I saw her! She's still alive," Hiccup tried to break free of his captor.

"Oh no ye don't," Merida stopped Hiccup from running back into the coffee shop. "We're goin' home."

"But Merida, please, I know that's Astrid, I know she's in there," Hiccup begged.

"Sorry, Hiccup, maybe you'll see her at school next week," Rapunzel sympathized, walking ahead to walking alongside Jack.

"You know, I really don't like the fact that the Man in the Moon decided that we should attend school," Jack commented, kicking at leaves on the ground.

"Come on, let's just get him home before he breaks down," Rapunzel advised, glancing back at Hiccup who was close to tears.

After a twenty minute walk home to an isolated house of a back road, Hiccup had calmed down. He had not gotten past all of the encounter though, he had already drawn five perfect portraits in the past ten minutes of being home. He never thought that he was ever going to see her again, and then out of nowhere she was in the coffee shop like it was ordinary.

Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel were all standing in front of Hiccup's locked door.

"When do you think he'll come out?" Rapunzel asked, Pascal on her shoulder.

"I don't know, but it better be by Monday, I don't feel like explaining why he wasn't at school," Jack muttered, looking at Baby-tooth and then at the others.

"I hope that Toothless can help him," Merida said, Jack glared at her.

"I hate to say this, but if he goes flying, I have a hunch that he'll go after her," Jack said sternly, lowering his staff menacingly.

**So let me know what you think, I feel like this could be liked, so please review or pm me letting me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I now know where the direction of this will be heading, so that's good. Oh and Hiccup looks like how he does in the second film, because he looks so much hotter in that film, the first film's was cute but now he is better looking. Oh and did you hear that they're moving the riders/defenders of berk series to Netflix for 2015? I can't wait! I don't own any of the characters involved and please review.**

It was Sunday night, Rapunzel and Merida were in the bathroom fighting Merida's tangle of curls to try and straighten them with a flat iron.

"Hold still," Rapunzel commanded, pulling on a section of Merida's hair.

"It's kind of hard when you're yanking on my hair," Merida said, trying to keep her head still.

Jack was watching the fiasco from the hall. "You know, maybe it would be easier if her hair was wet," he pointed out.

"Seriously? You couldn't have mentioned that earlier. I'm already half done," Rapunzel said.

"Hey, you didn't ask," Jack defended.

"We should talk about the Hiccup situation, seeing as he's out with Toothless right now," Merida suggested.

"It's already decided, we all know that his Astrid died like a thousand years ago, and this new chick just looks like her and happens to have the same name. So we have to keep him from spilling the beans about us is all," Jack shrugged.

"Wait, you never mentioned this before when we talked about the subject," Rapunzel said, pointing the flat iron at him.

"What subject?" Hiccup asked, walking up next to Jack.

"Oh nothing, just how long it would take to straighten my hair," Merida fibbed.

"Uh huh," Hiccup looked skeptical but didn't push the matter.

"Back already?" Jack asked.

"I was gone for a few hours," Hiccup answered.

"What?! It's already been a few hours?" Rapunzel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's like ten already," Hiccup said.

"Ugh, this hair of mine," Merida threw her arms up before resting her chin on her hand.

"Oh yes! Ha ha! I finished!" Rapunzel declared

"Finally," Merida said, standing to look in the mirror. "Whoa, I look so different," she commented.

"You're next, Jack," Rapunzel said, patting the toilet lid for him.

"Wait, what?" Jack said in confusion.

"Well you can't go to school with snow white hair, we have to dye it," Rapunzel said, pulling a tube of temporary hair dye from the sink drawer.

"I better not be a blonde," Jack grumbled to himself.

Rapunzel heard him. "Nah, you're going to be brunette, like before the moon chose you," Rapunzel said, squeezing the tube and brown liquid came out.

"Alright, well this is productive. I'm going to go and get some sleep," Merida said, dragging Hiccup behind her, so that at least two of them were well rested.

The next morning the four entered Pinkerton High School and were bombarded by students running, throwing footballs, and other various objects.

"Well this is different," Merida commented.

"Hey, there's the office," Jack said nodding towards the office.

They entered the office and walked up to a short old woman with glasses typing at a computer. "What do you need?" The woman asked, not looking away from the computer screen.

"We're new here, and were told to get our schedules here," Hiccup answered.

"Names?" The woman asked.

"Rapunzel Corona. Merida DunBroch. Jack Overland. Hiccup Haddock," Hiccup answered for the group.

The woman looked through a folder and pulled out some papers. "Here you are, first period starts in five minutes," she said, handing them each schedules.

The four left the office and started down the hall to the 400 wing.

"Looks like we all have Physics together and then we head our separate ways," Rapunzel pointed out.

A female student shoved between Merida and Hiccup. "Sorry, don't want to be late," she apologized, nearly running down the hall.

They arrived at room 404 and stepped in after each other. First was Merida wearing a plaid flannel unbuttoned over a tank top and ripped jean with riding boots. Next was Hiccup in a green sweater and light colored jeans. Following him was Rapunzel with her typical braid and a pink sweater dress with leggings and flats. Lastly, Jack entered with his typical blue hoodie and with khakis and converse sneakers.

The teacher, Mr. Ware, directed them to empty seats around the room at lab tables. The bell rang and a few more students entered the room.

**So their first day of high school. I wonder how it will go, I'm sure it will be great, especially if there isn't any incidents. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
